


The cold never bothered me anyway

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no really this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan goes to visit Michael for the first time in Baltimore but he isnt equiped for the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cold never bothered me anyway

**Author's Note:**

> (so i suck at thinking of titles)
> 
> Been sitting in my draft for a while. Decided to post it to keep the plochte ball rolling (not my best in my opinion)

“You two will share Michael’s old room.” Mrs. Phelps opened the door and showed Ryan and Michal where the clean towels were laid out on the chest.

“Mike you know where everything is if you need anything else, dear.” She kissed her son’s forehead. 

''Thanks, for letting us stay here mom. I mean my place is a mess''

''That and not having to cook'' his mum laughed ''I will leave you two to settle in before dinner''  
  
The two young men looked at the twin beds and then looked at each other before glancing away trying to act nonchalant. Michael showed Ryan where he could hang his clothes and directed him to the nearest bathroom.

Ryan walked around the room ''So this is were the great Michael Phelps spent the hours he wasn't in the pool''

MIchael laughed ''Pretty much''

''Bet this room has seen some action'' Ryan grinned and raised an eyebrow

''Yeah because girls really dig this'' Michael smiled thugging on one of his ears.

''You haven't been hanging out with the right girls then have you'' Ryan winked causing Michael to blush

''Well we should ehm..you know....join my mum for dinner'' Michael stuttered making his way out the door into the hallway.

  
  
They joined Mrs. Phelps and Hilary downstairs for dinner.  
  
“Well, Ryan,  it’s good to have you here for a visit even if you two have plenty of training to do.” Hilary smiled and passed the salad to him. “ I know Michael has been looking forward to your arrival for some time.  Hasn't stopped going on, it has been Ryan this... and Ryan that” 

''Hilary'' Michael snapped kicking her under the table and Hilary just sticked her tongue out at him causing Ryan to laugh.  
  
“Thank you” Ryan smiled. He resisted the urge to smile at Michael. “It will be nice to visit and do some training away Gainsville. And well get to hang with MP”  
  
Mrs. Phelps passed the home baked bread over to Ryan. “I hope you don't find Baltimore too cold'' Passing around the butter ''If i lived in Florida I would never leave” 

''Well the cold is ehm cold'' Ryan smiled ''but i am getting use to it''  
  
After dinner, and conversation about the upcoming Grand Prix and drinks by the fire, Ryan excused himself after nodding off for the second time and headed upstairs for bed.   
  
 ~~~~

  
Ryan had showered and got into bed by the time Michael had finished helping his mum downstairs. The hot water had warmed him up but the charming older home just didn’t hold heat. He wasnt able for the cold weather, he made a mental note to thank his parents for moving to Florida when he got home.  
  
Michael showered as well. He swore he could still smell Ryan’s scent in the bathroom. He quietly walked into the room he was sharing with Ryan. It was thanks to his sister’s insistence that she didn’t want to share with Michael because she didn’t need to be up that early and that the two friends had a lot of catching up to do. Mrs. Phelps had agreed and Hilary stayed in her bedroom downstairs across the hall from her mothers. Michael and Ryan shared Michael's old bedroom.  
  
Michael was quiet, he knew Ryan was exhausted from the flight and afternoon practice Bob had put him through. He presumed Ryan was already a sleep so he didn't bother putting on the light.

Michael was just crawling under his covers, happy to be sleeping in the same room with Ryan. It had been almost 9 months since they had shared a room during the pre-olympics training camp and the nights they spent in each others room during the Olympics

''MP” Ryan whispered.  
  
“Yes, Ry?” Michael said trying not to seem excited as he turned on the bedside light.  
  
“I guess, I’m not use to this weather. Does your mum have another cover?” Ryan was actually trembling from the cold. Michael just laughed at the site of a trembling Ryan sitting up in the bed like a cold puppy.  
  
He was hoping for something else but he didn’t want Ryan to be uncomfortable for a moment so he leaped up and went down the hall returning promptly with a thick, warm comforter. “ My Gran made this…it will keep you warm.” Michael started to put it at foot of his bed.  
  
“Thanks, MP, I didn’t pack well for sleeping…anyway.”  
  
Michael smiled looking down at Ryan who had no shirt on and probably no socks. “Well, the first thing you need is a shirt and socks and sweat pants or flannel bottoms if your not wearing them now.”  
  
Ryan shook his head. ''Yeah like i said.....''   
  
“I guess I should have explained better when I told you what to bring.” Michael felt bad but did enjoy the view and the thought of Ryan in his boxershirts beneath all those blankets. “I have plenty of winter sleep wear, want me to get you something to wear?”

Michael moved toward the dresser realizing he had still been standing over Ryan in bed.  
  
“No thanks, MP I think I’ll be okay…thanks for the extra blanket.” Ryan smiled.  
  
Michael sat down on his bed. He was disappointed Ryan hadn’t asked for a pair of his flannel pants but did see something in that smile? “Well, let me know if you need anything.”   
  
“I will, thanks.” Michael nodded and turned out the light.   
  
Michael’s heart sank a bit. He was just so in love and wanted more. It had been 8 months since Athens and he had fond memories of those nights in Athens just Ryan in him laying in bed.   
  
“Mike, I’m glad I’m here.” Ryan said and Michael could hear the smile in his voice

“Me too, Ry.” Michael hoped Ryan didn't hear the desperation in his voice.  
  
They lay quietly for a while, neither sleeping. Ryan was still so cold.  
  
“MP?” Ryan whispered breaking the silence “Are you still awake?”  
  
“Yeah, Ry, what is it?” Michael replied softly.  
  
“Mike…I’m still cold.” Ryan hesitated just a bit.  
  
“Let me get you something to wear.” Michael climbed out of bed and reached for the light on the table between them.  
  
“No, Michael.” Ryan stopped him before he could illuminate the room.  
  
Michael stood frozen in the dark near Ryan’s bed. “You don’t want me to get you anything to wear?” Michael asked.  
  
“I want the clothes… you have on… Michael” Ryan mumbled quite innocently “I’m chilled to the bone…they’re already warm…you see?”  
  
 “Umm..okay…” He started to give Ryan the clothes in the dark. Once he had stripped down to his boxers he got back into bed.

''Well night then'' Michael mumbled and pulled the covers around him against the cold.

Ryan sat back up and turned on the light, pushing the clothes of the bed'' on second thoughts. 

“Uh huh?” Michael sat up blinking at Ryan.

“Well….maybe you should just get in bed with me…” Ryan grinned ''and help me get warm''

Michael sat up furter ''You mean get in bed with you?''

Ryan nodded holding out his hand ''You didn't seem to mind in Athens''

Michael swallowed loudly ''You mean you still wanna....''

''Dude i have been jerking off to your picture for the last six months, did you really think i came down here just to train with Bob?'' Ryan laughed

''And the clothes.....'' Michael asked walking over to Ryan's bed.

Ryan grabbed his arm and pulled Michael on top of him ''Can't stop thinking of you'' Ryan whispered trailing kisses down Michael's jaw.

Michael swallowed and let out a little moan when Ryan nipped at his ear 

''Missed you, does that sound soppy'' Michael aksed pushing Ryan back into the pillows on the bed

Ryan stopped kissing and pulled away ''No, I missed you too. I missed this too''

Michael leaned into Ryan and started kissing he made a small contented noise when Ryan parted his lips letting Michael slip his tongue in. It wasn't until Ryan stopped Michael realised that both of them were rock hard.

Ryan raised an eyebrow ''So this kissing is great but i was kinda hoping to...''  
  
Michael let out a low laugh ''Topdraw''

Ryan leant over and retrieved the condom and lube. ''See you had this planned''

''Well...'' Michael muttered but Ryan cut him off with a kiss.

''Less talking please'' Ryan murmered into the kiss.

Michael smiled ''Can I fuck you'' he aksed pulling away''

Ryan nodded and started to turn over ''No'' Michael whispered grabbing Ryan's wrist ''I want to see your face''

Ryan lay back down against the pillows as Michael knelt in between his knees ''Can i trust you to be quiet?'' Michael whispered again just inches away from Ryan's face.

Ryan just nodded and leaned into kiss Michael ''Promise''

 

 

Practice didn’t start until later that afternoon so Michael and Ryan the morning in bed until Ryan's stomach started protesting. Mrs. Phelps greeted the boys with homemade waffles, fruit and fresh juice. And Hilary just mumbled a grumpy hello and continued sipping her coffee.  
  
“Mike, you didn’t wake Ryan to come down with you, did you?” his mother handed them both hot coffee.  
  
Michael stuttered, No…mo..m we just woke up…at the same time.”  
  
She nodded placed a full plate in front of Ryan. “ Well, good! Even if you are a grown man I still promised your mum I’d take good care of you.” She smiled and continued, “ Did you sleep well Ryan? Not too cold?” Mrs. Phelps asked taking a sit opposite Ryan and Michael.  
  
Ryan paused and drew a long breath and bumped his knee of Michael's. “Thank you for asking Mrs. Phelps, it was the best nights sleep I’ve ever had and the warmest too.”

''I hope the cold didn't bother you too much?'' Hilary asked Ryan raising an eyebrow at Michael.

''No it was fine, Michael made sure i was nice and warm''

Michael shrugged ''No biggie''

''So how are you liking Baltimore so far'' Mrs. Phelps asked.

''Can't wait to spend some more time up here, or if Bob allows it I might get Michael to come down to Florida some time soon.''

Michael just smiled and as Ryan laced his fingers with Michael's under the table.

Mrs. Phelps smiled well if you would excuse me I have work but I will see you two boys later.

Hilary just smiled ''Florida sounds like a great plan Mikey, but wont it be too warm?''  
  
''What'' Michael aksed putting down his coffee

Hilary stood up putting her dishes in the sing ''Oh you know...sleeping together in the same bed''  
  
''Hilary...'' Michael started letting go of Ryan's hand

''Don't worry little brother, I won't tell anyone just stop acting like a love sick puppy'' 

Ryan let out a laugh and Michael gave him a dig as Hilary got ready for work

''Shut up Ryan''

''That is no way to treat a house guest Michael'' Ryan said in mock earnest.

Michael raised an eyebrow ''Well why don't you come with me and i will show you how i treat houseguests''

''Hey Mike'' Ryan said once the reached Michael's bedroom 

''Yeah''

''Thank you for inviting me here'' Ryan smiled.

 


End file.
